In automation, field devices serving to capture and/or modify process variables are frequently used, particularly in process automation. Sensors, such as fill-level measuring devices, flow meters, pressure and temperature measuring devices, pH-redox potential meters, conductivity meters, etc., are used for recording the respective process variables, such as fill level, flow, pressure, temperature, pH level, or conductivity. Actuators, such as, for example, valves or pumps, are used to influence process variables, by means of which actuators the flow of a fluid in a pipeline section or the filling level in a container can be altered. Field devices, in general, refer to all devices which are process-oriented and which provide or edit process-relevant information. In the context of the invention, field devices are understood to be, in particular, remote I/O's, wireless adapters, or general devices that are arranged on the field level. A variety of such field devices are manufactured and marketed by the Endress+Hauser company.
A commonality of all the aforementioned field devices is that a measured value is determined and evaluated from the process variables determined by the sensors by means of downstream field device electronics units. These field device electronics units are generally adapted to the relevant measuring requirements and the process variable to be measured, so that independent field device electronics units must be developed for each sensor concept, each process variable to be measured, and each measuring performance. The same holds true, of course, when the field device has an actuator and serves to influence the process variable. Today, functions are encapsulated in individual electronics modules that typically have a plurality of interfaces. When using the field device, one of these interfaces serves to connect to an external unit that is needed for the desired function. The interface thus more or less represents a “customer interface” that can be individually allocated from field device to field device. In addition to the “customer interface,” current electronics modules have an internal interface by means of which the function is provided within the field device. Typically, the interfaces are arranged so that the “customer interface” is in front for customer accessibility, and the internal interface is designed to be in back. The disadvantage with this solution is that complicated sealing measures must be performed when potting the printed circuit board in the electronics module housing so that the potting does not run out of the housing.